


The Tooth Fairy

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one messes with a tooth fairy when she's in a mood...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tooth Fairy

"The tooth fairy teaches children that they can sell their body parts for money." David Richerby

Emily felt a hand a warm hand creep up her side, she couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her at the warm contact.

"Trying to feel me up?" Emily laughed as she was turned on her back, and his mouth covered hers silencing her with a hard passionate kiss.

"So what if I am?" Hotch murmured, moving his mouth to nip at her neck as his hands around her thighs.

She moaned into his mouth as his tongue dominated her mouth and he slid between her legs, running his hands over her hips.

His mouth moved to her ivory skinned neck, causing her to moan out his name, "Aaron."

Hotch felt Emily wrap her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss while he massaged her hips, pulling at the dark red sleep shorts.

"Mm" he moaned, nipping at her neck, "God, I love you."

Emily nuzzled her face in his neck, his manly scent driving her wild as he tossed her shorts on to the floor. His hands reaching for the lace panties she wore.

"Aaron" she moaned, feeling his fingers toy with the hem of the laced obstruction.

His has ghosted down her hips, pulling down the panties when she gripped his shoulders tightly pulling him closer to her.

Hotch tossed the panties on the floor next to the shorts, sitting up he just loved the way she looked at him, eyes already glazed over while her lips were puffy just from his kisses.

He pulled his shirt off onto the floor as he straddled her wearing his boxers, he grabbed the hem of her tank top.

The red one, he chuckled, he always loved her in red.

As he pulled the item off of her exquisite form, he peppered kisses up and down her soft skin as he cupped her breasts, his thumb flicking across the pebbled nipple.

It took all of his restraint not to just take her right then, but he wanted to draw this out for both of them.

After all it had been quite awhile for either of them, with the job and Jack always coming first.

As much as he wanted to give into his own self indulgence needs, but the overwhelming need of the slow seduction comes first.

His hands traced across the soft and toned skin, running down her hips while her legs wrapped around his waist.

He could tell she was getting impatient, she was never one for the whole seduction scene.

"Damn it, Aaron" Emily moaned writhing underneath him while she tried, unsuccessfully to tug his boxers off of his body with her feet.

"Shh" Hotch whispered, a hint of pride in his eyes. It always amazed him, how much she wanted him, "Patient."

Turning her head to him, "I'm not known for my patients, Aaron and if you don't get naked right now, I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands."

That brought a smirk to his face, he raised his eyebrow, "Really? That I wouldn't mind seeing."

"Shut up and kiss me" Emily said feeling the boxers pool at his feet, pulling his face down to hers and kissing him hard.

As she felt him move into position, while running his hands up and down her body, cupping her breast then moving to nip at her neck.

As he looked down at the disheveled woman, who was impatient for his touch, for the second that they were connected and she never looked more beautiful to him then right now.

Her mouth swollen from his kisses, she had no idea how irresistible she was and he could deny himself any longer. He wanted the whole world to know that she was his.

"What?" her soft tone whined out.

A chuckle escaped his lips, "I could just eat you up." he whispered to her, biting her ear making her moan.

His large hand snaked down between their bodies, toying with her bundle of nerves, as she gasped out.

Emily's eyes flicked open staring at the dark lust filled eyes, she felt Hotch bite at her collar bone and despite the pleasured pain, something clicked in her head.

"Oh my God" she whispered, her finger nails digging into his back.

"I know" Hotch's gruff tone said, "God I can't believe it's been too long."

Tapping her hand on his back, as he thrusts his fingers into her, toying with the woman who was very close to losing it.

"Aaron" she moaned out, "Aaron."

"Shh, sweetie" Hotch said kissing her neck, working up to her face, "You don't want to wake the neighborhood."

Her hands dug into his shoulders eliciting a hiss from him, "Aaron, wait."

Pulling back surprised, "What's wrong, Emily?"

Emily bit her lip, she hated that she was stopping in the middle of what was sure to be the most mind blowing experience between them ever.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Hotch asked puzzled by the sudden departure of their actions.

"We forgot something," she told him, placing her hands on his shoulders to lift him off of her, "The tooth fairy."

Scrunching his nose, he frowned at that, "What?"

"The tooth fairy" Emily repeated as she sat up, reaching for her clothes, "Jack lost his tooth remember? The tooth fairy hasn't taken the tooth and left the money."

His mind flashed back to his son running to show him the tooth, and he chuckled, "Now you tell me."

Placing a hand on her as she pulled on the rest of her discarded clothing, "Whose going to do it?"

Raising an eyebrow, "Rock, paper, scissor you for it." Emily told him.

Rolling his eyes, he nodded and they both clenched their fist, saying, "Rock, paper, scissors. Shoot."

Emily chuckled, "Well looks like the tooth fairy is a little masculine this time around."

"Ha ha" Hotch muttered, putting his boxers on, "When I get back, I expect some fun time."

Emily leaned back under the comforter, "Sure thing, Tink."

Shooting her a glare, he wandered over to his wallet, "So it's a dollar these days?"

"Try ten" Emily said, watching his eyebrow shoot up in shock, "I know."

"Since when has highway robbery been the way of a tooth fairy?" Hotch shook his head.

Walking back out of the room, he noticed his brunette settling under the blankets.

Hotch sighed walking back into his bedroom. He never realized just how difficult it was sneaking a tooth out from under a pillow and replacing it with cold hard cash, until now.

"So much simpler when he was a baby and didn't know about this junk." Hotch murmured to himself, grinning at the thought of his reward awaiting him.

"Emily," Hotch whispered tiptoeing to the bed, "I'm ready..."

Noticing no movement from his bed, he crawled over to her and heard light snoring, causing him to groan.

"Emily?" his soft, baritone voice repeated, "Emily?"

Dropping his head onto his pillow he looked up at the ceiling cursing any ethereal being for this bump in the road.

He was about to roll on his side when he felt a small soft hand push on his chest keeping him down and looking over he noticed a smirking Emily turn to face him.

"You didn't think you were going to get off that easy, did you?" Emily's husky voice said.

Tilting his head to the side, "Yeah, I kind of did."

When she pulled the covers off her, he nearly salivated at the sight of the scantily clad Emily in nothing but a garter belt.

"See anything you like?" she asked climbing on top of the stunned man, "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

He nodded, and she tapped his nose with her finger, "Good boy."

Pulling her hair to the side, she leaned in and gave Hotch a sweet and tender kiss before moving over to his ear, and stunning the man beneath her as she stuck her tongue in his ear.

That kicked started his libido, giving a growl of possessive pleasure, he grabbed her hips and rolled himself on top of her.

"There's my big, strong Alpha male." Emily cooed in delight when he kissed up and down her neck possessively.

Hotch ripped the shirt off his chest and shucked the boxers in one swift move, and descended upon Emily's lips, thrilled when she moaned in content.

Grasping her hips in a quick move, he wrapped her legs around his waist and dropped his mouth down her stomach kissing and nibbling at the flesh before he felt her fingers twine in his hair bringing his mouth back to hers.

Though he wanted to do everything right, he couldn't contain himself anymore and thrust inside of her, watching her arch off the bed and moan out his name.

Pulling back and thrusting in again, he felt male pride run through him as she grabbed onto his back and met his pace match for match, while he went back and forth over and over.

Moving his mouth to her neck, he felt the primitive man in him puff out his chest at the marks he left on her neck, a clear sign to every other man that she was off limits.

Feeling her tighten around him, he knew that it wouldn't be long now and he moved his hands between their connected bodies and toyed with her bundle of nerves.

And from the sounds she was making he hit the magic button as she screamed out his name and fell over the edge.

His warm breath pressed against her neck, she wanted him to have that wonderful feeling too and kept herself locked around him, as he continued his own thrusts and she felt it the minute he growled out her name and fell over too.

Dropping his added weight to her petite frame, he lovingly kissed her neck before rolling himself off her and pulling her close to him.

"Wow, who knew the tooth fairy was such a good lay?" Emily teased as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

That little comment made Hotch pinch her hip and she turned to glare only to feel his lips smack against hers again.

"Don't let that doesn't get around" Hotch said, "The guys will never let me live that down if they hear you call me a tooth fairy."

As he kissed her neck, she sighed, "Fine, but doing that is making it hard..."

He chuckled as she ran her hands over his shoulders, "That's the point" he teased, "Now gets some sleep, because I can guarantee you in a couple of hours Jack will be rushing in to show us how much the tooth fairy left him."

"Well ten bucks is a lot for a seven year old." Emily said nuzzling her head against his chest.

"More like twenty" he said surprising her, "He's got a crush on a little girl in his class and wanted to buy her some flowers."

"Aw, how sweet" she murmured as sleep fell on her, "Just like his daddy."

Hotch smiled at that, watching the beauty in his arms, his beauty, fall asleep and felt a sense of peace in his life.

 

Phoebe Cary said, "And though hard be the task, 'Keep a stiff upper lip'."

THE END


End file.
